Ein neuer Leben in einen neuen Welt
by Keissy
Summary: Ne tyka fic. Ist aber eine traurige Gesichte. Kann aber nicht mehr sagen, denn sonst verate ich noch die ganze gesichte bzw. den ersten kapitel. Weiss aber noch nicht ob ich die anderen aucuh hoch laden soll


Hallo!

Das ist schon die zweite fanfic von mirstolz ist

Na ja, ich hoffe dass jemand die Gesichte mag"

Warning: Wer kein shonen-ai mag ist hier am falschen Platz und es gibt hier bestimmt fehler was aber daran liegt dass ich diese Gesichte wohl versuchen werde ohne Beta-leserin zu schreiben

Kapitel: 1/1(Ich überlege aber noch ob ich die vortsetzung auch rein stellen soll ..)

Pairing: Tyka/Kakao

Viel spass beim lesen -.

* * *

_Ein neuer Leben in einen neuen Welt_

Es ist ein regnericher Tag. Kein Licht strahlt durch die Wolken. Nur Dunkelheit. Aber denn noch scheint es so als ob das Wetter die Gefühle einen Menchen wieder spiegeln würde. Einen der nicht mehr weiter weiß und am Boden sestört ist.

So fühlte sich jetzt ein ca. 17 jahre alter Junge. Er hatte rote Augen und grau-blaue Haare die durch den Regen völlig durch nässt waren. Genau wie auch seine Kleidung. Wenn alle Menchen jetzt in ihren Häusern waren, war er im Park. Er saß auf einen Parkbank und dachte daran was vor einigen Stunden passiert ist. Das war für ihn der Untergang. Er weiß nicht mehr, was er machen soll, er fühlt sich einfach Hilflos und Nutzlos.

Zeit er im park ist weint er nur. Trauert seine Vergangenheit nach die doch so schön gewesen war. Aber es war jetzt vorbei. Alles! Für ich auch sein Leben.

-Flachback-

_Es war grade so ein schöner Tag. Aber die Wolken fingen langsam an die Sonne zu, zu bedecken. _

_Die Straßen waren noch nicht sehr Voll, fast schon Lehr aber zwei junge Männer waren trotz das unterwegs. Der Jüngere der nachtblaue Haare hatte guckte etwas traurig und lehnte seinen Kopf an der Brust von den Älteren mit den grau-blauen Haaren._

_Sie waren unterwegs ins Park und es würde noch einige Minuten dauern bis sie da waren. Die Gedanken des Jüngeren waren aber grade ganz wo Anders. Er hat über die Zukunft und die Vergangenheit nachgedacht und hat eine Entscheidung getroffen. Heute wird alles aus sein. _

_In den Park angekommen setzen sie sich auf einer Parkbank eng um Einander gekuchelt. So blieben sie noch etwas als der Jüngere sprach: „Kai?"_

„_Hm...?"_

_Der Jüngere löste langsam die Umarmung und guckte tarurig zu Boden._

„_Was ist?" fragte der Ältere besorgt aber was er jetzt hören würde hätte er Nie gedacht._

„_Es ist aus. Unser gemainsamer Weg ist hier vorbei. Es ist besser so wür uns Beide." sparch der Jüngere dann mit einen etwas zitrigen Stimme._

„_Wa...Das ist doch nur ein blöder Witz, oder?" Der Ältere sah etwas geschockt aus. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Sein Kleiner Drache wollte mit ihm schluss machen. Alles für immer beenden? Das kann doch nicht Wahr sein aber das war die trauruge Wahrheit. Es war aus. Wobei waren die schönen Zeiten zussammen die aber als Erinnerung weiter Leben werden._

_Es Schmerz aber sehr sowas zu erfahren, von Jemanden den mann mehr als alles Andere auf der Welt geliebt hat. Aber mit der Zeit war die Liebe einfach verschwunden, wie auch jetzt ihre Zweisamkeit. _

_Der Jüngere schüttelte seinen Kopf und stand auf._

„_Es ist vobei..." sagte er mit eine zittrigen stimme und mit einen falschen Lächeln. Dann rannte er weg. Er hatte eine Träne im Gesicht den der andere aber nicht bemerkte. Zu geschockt war er um es zu bemerken._

_Er konnte es noch immer nicht glaueb aber es war nun mal so. Es bildeten langsam Tränen in seinen Augen. Er weinte. Er weinte mehr als je zuvor. Er wußte nicht weiter. Es war einfach zuviel für ih gewesen._

-Flachback ende-

Er saß noch immer im Park. Trauernd. Hoffend das sein Drache doch noch zurück gehren würde. Aber das wird nicht passieren. Er ist jetzt nur am Ende. Es gab in letzte Zeit wirglich meht keine Richtige Liebe zwichen sie. Aber... aber er wollte es nicht Wahr haben. Er wollte sich nicht von ihn trennen. Aber es kahm wie es kommen mußte. Es war aus. Langsam rollten immer noch heiße Tränen über seine Wangen die schon leicht erötet waren.

Er fragte sich ob das Leben noch einen Sinn hatte. Für ihn nicht mehr. Denn das vorfür er gelebt hat war jetzt weg. Einfach weg.

Noch endlose Stunde saß er weinend da. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr. Er wollte nur bei seinen Drachen sein aber das geht nicht mehr. Er sah auf und erblikcte den Himmel voller Sternen. Der Himmel war völlig klar. Erst jetzt bemerkte er das der Regen vorbei war. Es schien so als würden die Sternen ihn auf Wieder sehen sagen. Ihm das Letzte mal im Leben Trost spenden. So schien es. Es war ein klarer und schöner Sternen Himmel. Einer den mann selten sieht und wo von mann träumt. Er erblickte eine Stern Schnuppe. Mann soll sich bei so einen Fall etwas wünchen aber der Jungen wußte das würde nicht mehr helfen.

Er erblickte noch immer traurig den Sternen Himmel. Es war einfach einamalig schön.

Sie schienen ihn auf den jetzt kommenden Reise Glück und das er doch noch einmal das erreicht was er sich jetzt wieder wünscht.

Das aber in einen Anderen Leben und in einer Anderen Welt wo sie hoffendlich immer zusammen sein könnten. Das war alles was er wünchte. Er wußte aber auch das dieser Welt für ihn den Sinn verloren hatte.

Jetzt wußte er heute wird alles aus sein für ihn in dieser Welt. Alles! Einfach alles was es bishier in seinen leben gab wird Heute Nacht sein Ende finden!

Es bildeten noch letzte Tränen in seinen Augen die über die Wangen hinunter rollten. Es wurden immer mehr.

Er stand auf und ging zum See. Zu dem See an den sie so viel Zeit verbracht hatten. Das war jertzt aber die Vergangenheit die nie mehr zurück gehren wird genau wie auch er. Niemals wird er mit seinen Drachen mehr zusammen sein. Nicht spüren oder auch sehen. Denn es werden Welten oder sogar Diemensionen zwichen sie sein bis sie aber sich wieder irgendwann, irgendwo Anders zu einander finden werden und dann für immer zusammen sein könnten.

Bei den See war eine kleine Brücke, wo er nun hin ging. Er setzte sich und sah noch einmal auf um die Sterne für ein letztes Mal zu erblicken und um ein letztes Mal an die schönen Momente zu denken. Er weinte noch immer. Die Tränen wollten nicht verschwinden.

Dann holte er aus seiner Tasche ein Taschenmesser. Er hatte es eigendlich durch Zufall in der Tache aber jetzt kahm es ihm Gereht.

Er setzte das Messer an seinen Arm und schnitt dann seine Venenader durch.

„Takao...ich werde dich immer Lieben..." wischperte er noch leise. Bald wurde es aber Schwarz vor seinen Augen. Seine Gedanken waren aber bis zum letztem Artem zug und letztem Herz Schlag bei seinen Geliebten Drachen. Drachen den er in einer Anderen Welt erneut begegnen wollte, in den er sich wieder verlieben will und dann nie mehr los lassen will. Seine Gedanken greisten nur noch darum.

„Takao..." sagte er mit eine zitternden Stimme so leise das es für ihn selber kaum hörbar war. Das war das letzte was er gesagt hatm, in dieser Welt. Nun war seine Seele weit weg. Irgendwo wo für ihn ein neues Leben beginnen würde. Ein Leben in den er vieleicht für immer glükclisch sein würde...

-Am Nächten Tag-

_Alle ausser Kai waren schon bei Takao. Es war echt seltsam denn er verspätete sich nie._

_Alle waren im Wohnzimmer als in den Vernsehen die Nachrichten liefen. Es würde über dies und jenes berichted aber was jetzt kahm war Schockierend._

„_Heute Morgen wurde eine Leiche am See gefunden. Es ist ein uns allen bekannter Blader Kai Hiwatari. Er hat Selbstmord begannen in dem er sich die Pulssadern durch schnitt. Es ist ein mysteröser Fall, denn mann weiß nicht was der Grund..." weiter hin hörte keine mehr zu. Ihr Team Capitan war einfach Tod._

_Takao war selber Kreidebleich geworden. War alles seine schuld? Aber er würde jetzt nicht Selbstmord beginnen. Nein! Er muß für Kai weiter Leben. Er weiß dass er so Kai nicht Glücklich gemacht hatte. _

_Er weinte nun für ihn, trauerte genau auch wie Kai trauerte. Kai der nun in einer Anderen Welt war. Jetzt wußte er dass er für immer mit Kai sein wollte aber ihm blieben die selben hoffnungen wie Kai am vorherigen Abend. Sich igrendwann irgendwo wieder zu treffen und alles neu zu beginnen. Das war nun ihre Gemainsamer Hoffnung._

_Eine Hoffnung die nie sterben wird. Eine Hoffnung die irgendwann Wahr werden wird. So lange müßen sie warten. Wie lange? Das weiß Keiner._

_Takao weinte. Er weinte mehr als er je geweint hatte als Kai am Tag davor. Jetzt war er mit trauern drann. Auch die Anderen waren traurig und weiten aber ihre Gefühle waren nicht so Stark wie die von Takao und Kai Zueinander. Ein Gefühl der sogar auf den Tod hinaus dauert und nie Endet._

_Irgendwann... irgendwo... werden... sie... sich... wieder treffen. Und dann..._

_dann wird es vieleicht besser aussehen. Werden sie verstehen das zwiche sie mehr als nur Liebes ist. Etwas was mann mit Worten nicht erklären kann..._

_

* * *

_

Hat es euch gefallen lieb guck

Wenn ihr noch ne vortzetsung haben wollt sagt bescheid ob ihr es glaubt oder nicht es gibt eine.

Bis bald, dat-Demonchen


End file.
